Rules to Living with Angels
by HybridDemonAngel
Summary: Its my first time ever doing something like this so its just something I typed up. I'm trying to build up to its a small thing that I thought of. No sex or anything so sorry to people that wanted some, though in later chapters there might get some from my OC, Only Angel is my character I don't own any of the other characters.


Rule one- Never tell the angels that you're the hybrid daughter of Raphael and Meg. IT never ends well.

(Trust me when I told Cass that I was…. Let's just say I took Michael and Lucie a while to find the key to my room.)

(How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?! One mistake and you hate me forever?)

(No just in tell you let Dean and Sam talk to me again.)

(… That's never going to happen hate me forever.)

(Grrr.)

Rule two- Never agree to go to a drinking party with Dean.

(Michael still wants to smite Dean for that one…)

(It's not like I planned on us both getting drunk and trying to sleep together.)

(Just remember Dean, I can take you out with just a glance)

(MICHAEL LUCIE WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT TALKING TO DEAN ABOUT THAT!? IT'S IN THE PAST DAMNIT YOU TWO!)

Rule three- Angels aren't allowed to just flash into the bathroom anymore.

(I'm still scared from Balthazar trying to sit on me)

Rule four- No talk of sleeping with my hybrid.

(MICHAEL! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT STEALING MY COMPUTER TO MAKE STUPID RULES!?)

(To do it whenever I want *smirks*)

(No…. Lucie Michael stole your library books to make a fire...)

(What why did you... Lucie, baby I swear I didn't...*turns and runs for the door*)

(*cringes at his screams of pain* teach you to mess with me)

Rule five- No angel makes rules without my consent.

(*glares at Dean and Sam*)

Rule six- No humans make rules without my consent no matter what.

(*glares at Deans hand* Cass Deans trying to talk to me!)

(Son of a Btche! *runs and hides in the safe room*)

"Cass, did you know I'm a hybrid?" Angel whispered as Raphael's long speech started. "I beg your pardon," Cass whipped his head around to look at me, "ya, I'm Raphael and Meg's daughter. Part Angel and part Demon." I smiled as I told him this. Readjusting my wings so that I wasn't crushing them I leaned back in my arm chair.

Cass eyes were wide and he started edging away from me in tell he fell on the ground. "Castiel, is there a problem?" Dad's voice rang out and I flinched inwardly for him. Daddy was never nice when it came to Cass. "No, I just fell out of my chair sorry." Climbing back in the chair he didn't say another word through the whole speech.

When I finally left to go to my room and read a little I failed to notice Cass following me. Sitting in my chair reading I nearly feel out of my chair when the door slammed behind me. A scream escaped my throat and I lunged for the door to kill whoever had scared me.

When I couldn't pull the door open I finally figured out that it was locked.

I screamed and kicked the door for a good hour in tell Michael came by and found me locked in.

"Damn it, Angel why the hell did you put these symbols on your door I can't get in or get you out!" Michael's words sounded worried and suddenly I was confused. What symbols. I'd never put any type of symbols on my door. "I didn't put anything on my door." Suddenly I heard Cass voice outside, "Michael leave the hybrid locked in there it's not safe for any of us if she's allowed to wonder around outside of her room." Cass sounded proud of himself.

"Cass, if and when I get out of here… It won't be saving for you to even be in my line of sight." I screamed through the door angrily. I heard scurrying and a door slam shut. "Great job Angel, you just lost me the key to getting you out." Michael growled through the door.

"Go find Lucie Damn it! I refuse to be stuck here all day!" I yelled before stomping to my computer to type up some more rules while I waited. Giggling I figured the first rule I should make was that Cass should be killed on sight. After a while I was becoming impatient and had the urge to scream.

Turns out that when I screamed Lucie had just got the key in the door. So when it burst open I screamed again before being tackled by a strong archangel that thought I was some attacker attacking myself. "Lucie get of me you big lump I'm in need of some air and a pretty blade to kill Cass with." I growled as I stomped out the door grabbing his sword and running of.

To my surprise Michael was waiting for me and tackled me to the ground outside wrestling the sword out of my grasp. After he'd pinned me to the ground I continued to struggle trying to break free. A loud growl escaped his lips as he grew tired of my struggles. To his surprise I stopped struggling immediately.

"I'm going to kill Cass no matter what. Sword or not." I growled at him.

After about a week, Dean and Sam were allowed in the same room as me but I didn't see Cass for about a month. When I did see him I attacked him immediately.

Having taken him by surprise I had him pinned quickly with my blade to his throat. "Angel what the hell are you doing?!" Michaels yelling was unuf to distract me. With a sudden twitch of his hips Cass had me on my back and my own blade suddenly nipped at the soft flesh of my neck.

"Nice try Angel but I still win when I want to." Cass voice cut into me and I fought back tears. "You tried to kill me by locking me in my room! There wasn't even a reason for you to do that." I spit at him before I began crying.

After a moment him drop my sword to the side and pull me up into a hug in tell my sobs subsided and I had unuf strength to punch him in the jaw breaking it. Squeaking I spun around and fled the room trusting Michael and Lucie to protect me as I hid. My loves would always do that.


End file.
